I Need You
by Apr Rin
Summary: SEQUEL. Ketika aku jatuh dan terpuruk, kau datang seperti malaikat untukku. Kau orang pertama yang berada disampingku saat itu. Kau orang pertama yang membuka pintu itu dan menemukanku. Tetaplah berada disisiku dan menjalani kehidupan ini bersamaku. GS / NC! - HUNSOO slight KAISOO / HUNHAN
1. Chapter 1

**Cast :**

Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan

**Warning :**

NC! GS for Kyungsoo and Luhan

.

.

AUTHOR POV

Sehun memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Tubuhnya menggigil. Sakit. Rasanya benar-benar hancur. Ia menggenggam cincin ditangannya dengan erat. Seseorang baru saja memberi -tepatnya mengembalikan- cincin itu padanya. Seseorang yang paling Sehun cintai di dunia ini melebihi apapun. Yeoja paling dia inginkan, yang setahun lalu resmi menjadi kekasihnya dan empat bulan lalu menjadi tunangannya.

"AARRRGGHH!" Sehun tak mampu lagi menahan sakit didadanya. Teriakannya memenuhi ruangan dimana ia berada. Ruangan Dance sekolahnya.

Keringat bercucuran membasahi seragam sekolahnya. Sehun menangis.

.

_**Flashback**_

Ini jam pulang sekolah dan Sehun tengah berada di ruang dance sekolahnya karena ia harus mengikuti kegiatan rutin itu sebagai ekstrakulikuler yang diikutinya. Sehun meraih ponsel didalam tasnya dan memilih mode silent pada ponselnya agar tidak mengganggu selama ia latihan. Ruang dance masih sepi karena baru Sehun saja yang datang. Jadi sambil menunggu, ia mencoba kemampuan dancenya seorang diri, diiringi musik.

Sehun meliukkan tubuhnya dengan lincah dan penuh semangat menciptakan gerakan sexy yang mampu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menjerit. Musik berhenti seiring gerakan penutup dari Sehun. Dan bertepatan dengan beberapa orang yang memasuki ruangan dance.

"Kau datang duluan?" seorang namja berkulit tan menyapa Sehun.

"Kau yang datang terlambat." Sehun membalas.

Jongin -si namja tan- terkekeh mendengar ucapan sahabatnya.

"Aku harus mengantar Kyungsoo keruang latihan vokal lebih dulu." Jongin berucap.

"Dia manja sekali." tukas Sehun.

"Hei. Yeoja-ku tidak manja. Akulah yang memanjakannya. Memangnya kau. Tidak pernah bersikap manis dan romantis pada Luhan. Aku jadi kasihan padanya. Memiliki kekasih sedingin es dan jauh dari kata romantis." Jongin membalas ucapan Sehun.

"Sial!" baru kali ini Sehun kalah berdebat dengan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kemudian suara dari pelatih menginterupsi mereka untuk segera berkumpul dan memulai kegiatan mereka hari ini.

Sehun berlatih sangat semangat hari ini. Pelatih mengajarkan beberapa gerakan baru yang membuat Sehun tertantang untuk melakukannya, sebab ini sedikit susah.

Setelah dua jam mereka berlatih, akhirnya sang pelatih mengakhiri sesi latihan hari ini dan mereka dipersilahkan pulang. Jongin langsung mengemasi barang-barangnya dan akan segera pulang. Sementara Sehun masih duduk bersantai.

"Kau belum akan pulang?" Jongin bertanya.

" Aku ingin disini sebentar lagi. Kau duluan saja. Nanti kekasihmu menunggu." jawab Sehun.

"Aku buru-buru bukan karena ingin menemui Kyungsoo, tapi aku harus segera menemui Appa dikantornya." ujar Jongin.

"Terserahlah." Sehun menatap Jongin malas.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan." Jongin langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang Dance.

Sepeninggalan Jongin, Sehun kembali menyetel musik dan mencoba gerakan-gerakan dance yang ia pelajari hari ini. Beberapa menit sebelum seseorang mematikan musik yang Sehun putar. Sehun terkejut dan langsung menoleh. Ia menemukan Luhan dengan tatapan kecewanya diujung ruangan, tempat tape berada.

"Lu?" Sehun menatap Luhan bingung.

Luhan berjalan mendekat dan langsung memberikan tamparan pada pipi kiri Sehun.

"Kau ken-"

Sehun tak sampai meneruskan ucapannya karena Luhan yang menangis didepannya. Sehun memegangi pipinya dan benar-benar terkejut dengan sikap Luhan.

"Wae, Sehun-ah? Wae? Kenapa kau tak bisa berubah? Kenapa kau tidak bisa sehari saja tidak menyakiti perasaanku? Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini? Aku selalu menunggumu dan berharap kau akan berubah selama satu tahun kita menjalin hubungan. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak juga bisa mengerti perasaanku sedikit saja?" Luhan terisak dan beralih memukul dada Sehun. "Aku benci padamu." air mata Luhan mengalir.

Sehun terdiam. Ia membiarkan saja Luhan terus memukul dadanya. Rasa sakitnya bukan disitu. Tapi didalam hatinya. Luhan, yeoja yang paling dicintainya kini menangis dihadapannya. Sesuatu yang jarang dilakukan Luhan selama mereka menjalin hubungan. Sebab Luhan bukan orang yang cengeng.

"Kau melupakannya. Kau melupakan janjimu hari ini. Aku menunggumu dikafe depan sekolah dan membolos dari jadwal tambahan latihan vokalku karena kau bilang akan mengajakku berkencan. Tapi apa?" Sehun terbelalak mendengar ucapan Luhan. "Kau membiarkanku menunggu begitu lama dan bertemu Jongin yang mengatakan kalau kau masih berada diruang latihan dance." Luhan menatap Sehun tepat dimatanya.

Sehun tak tahan melihat air mata Luhan dan ingin menghapusnya. Namun Luhan langsung menepis tangannya. Sehun ingin merengkuh tubuh Luhan didalam dekapannya dan Luhan langsung mendorongnya menjauh.

"Tidak, Sehun-ah. Kesempatanmu sudah habis." Luhan mundur satu langkah. Ia menatap cincin yang terpasang dijari manisnya. Menyentuh cincin itu untuk terakhir kali, sebelum dengan derai air mata melepaskannya dari jari manisnya dan mengembalikannya pada Sehun. "Kita harus berakhir." dan Sehun tak punya kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan kata-katanya, sebab Luhan telah pergi setelah cincin itu berada ditangannya.

_**End of Flashback**_

.

Kyungsoo menjadi orang terakhir yang meninggalkan ruang latihan vokal di sore hari itu. Ia menutup pintunya dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan ruang latihan.

"Hiks!" Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti ketika ia mendengar isakan.

Kyungsoo menajamkan pendengarannya dan menemukan jika suara itu berasal dari ruang dance. Kyungsoo jadi merinding. Suara isakan itu terdengar lagi dan menjadi semakin memilukan. Kyungsoo takut jika itu bukan suara isakan manusia, melainkan makhluk lain seperti hantu. Tapi rasa penasaran membawa Kyungsoo untuk memutar knop pintu ruang dance dan membukanya.

Kyungsoo memasukkan kepalanya demi melihat kedalam ruang dance yang nampak sepi. Tapi kemudian dia terkejut melihat Sehun yang berada dipojok ruangan dan tampak mengenaskan. Tanpa ragu Kyungsoo langsung masuk dan berlari mendekat pada Sehun.

"Sehun? Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil meraih wajah Sehun dalam tangkupan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Kyungsoo." tanpa disangka-sangka, Sehun langsung menarik Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya. Sehun mendekap Kyungsoo dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Kyungsoo. Sebab Kyungsoo berjongkok dengan kedua lutut sebagai tumpuannya. Jadi posisinya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Sehun yang duduk. Jadilah ketika Sehun memeluknya, wajah Sehun tepat berada didadanya. Namja itu terus menangis.

Kyungsoo tahu seharusnya ia membalas dekapan Sehun saat ini. Tapi ia malah membeku dengan nafas yang tercekat.

"S-Sehun." Kyungsoo akhirnya mendorong Sehun agar menjauh. Posisi mereka membuat Kyungsoo tak nyaman.

Ketika pelukan Sehun terlepas, mereka saling bertatapan. Sehun dengan gerakan perlahan meraih wajah Kyungsoo untuk mendekat padanya dan mencium bibir itu. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Kyungsoo untuk sadar akan perilaku Sehun. Ia mencoba mendorong Sehun, namun namja itu semakin kuat menahan wajahnya.

Sehun mulai melumat bibir Kyungsoo dan menekan tengkuknya.

"Sehmmfftt.. hahh.. mmfftthh..." Kyungsoo masih berusaha untuk berontak dan melepaskan ciuman Sehun pada bibirnya, sebelum Sehun menarik Kyungsoo ke pangkuannya dan menghimpit tubuh Kyungsoo pada dinding yang tadi menjadi sandarannya.

"Sehhh.. ahh~" Sehun beralih melumat kuping Kyungsoo dan memijat lembut payudaranya.

Tangan Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menahan tangan Sehun yang tengah bergeriliya di payudaranya. Tapi Sehun langsung menangkap tangan itu dan menahannya pada dinding. Sehun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo dan menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuh mereka. Kyungsoo yang tubuhnya semakin terhimpit pada dinding, tak kuasa melawan atas apa yang Sehun perbuat pada tubuhnya.

"H-Hentikan, Sehun-ahh~" air mata Kyungsoo akhirnya jatuh.

Sehun berhenti dari kegiatannya, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kau kenapa?" Kyungsoo memberanikan diri bertanya.

Sehun menghapus air mata Kyungsoo, "Aku membutuhkanmu, Kyungsoo-ya." kemudian Sehun kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo dan meneruskan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti.

Kyungsoo tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk memberontak. Sehun membuka kancing seragamnya dan langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara himpitan payudara Kyungsoo. Sedangkan tangan Sehun sudah berada dibalik rok seragam Kyungsoo dan meraba paha dalam yeoja itu.

"Ahh~" Kyungsoo mendesah tak tertahan.

Tangan Sehun memainkan klitorisnya dari luar celana dalam Kyungsoo, sementara mulutnya melumat kedua payudara Kyungsoo bergantian. Kyungsoo lemas. Sehun mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit untuk membuka celana dalam yeoja itu. Hingga kini Sehun bisa memegang bagian itu tanpa dihalangi oleh celana dalamnya.

"Akh!" Kyungsoo memekik ketika Sehun memasukkan dua jarinya secara tiba-tiba kedalam lubang vagina Kyungsoo.

"Sehunnhhh~" Kyungsoo merasakan sakit sekaligus nikmat saat Sehun memainkan jarinya keluar-masuk lubang perawan Kyungsoo. "Ahh~" dan Kyungsoo membuat lubangnya basah oleh precum, membuat Sehun lebih mudah menyodoknya semakin cepat dan keras. "Mpphh.. Sehhuuunnhh~" nafas Kyungsoo terengah karena orgasme pertamanya.

Sehun tersenyum melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sangat cantik ketika yeoja itu orgasme. Mencoba melupakan fakta bahwa yeoja yang kini sedang ia kerjai tubuhnya adalah kekasih sahabatnya sendiri.

Sehun membuka resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah tegang dari balik celana dalamnya. Menggesekkan penis besarnya pada vagina Kyungsoo yang basah oleh cairannya.

"J-Jangan, Sehun-ah." Kyungsoo berusaha menahan Sehun, tapi namja itu tak menghiraukannya.

"Jadilah milikku, hari ini saja." ujar Sehun kemudian langsung meraup bibir Kyungsoo dan melesakkan penisnya kedalam lubang Kyungsoo.

"HMMPPHH!" dan pekikan kesakitan Kyungsoo teredam oleh bibir Sehun. Mengambil kesempatan untuk melesakkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat milik Kyungsoo dan mengajak lidah itu bertarung. Rasa hangat menjalari penis Sehun oleh cairan yang keluar disela tautan tubuh mereka. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya ketika lidah ahlinya berhasil memenangkan pergulatan didalam rongga mulut Kyungsoo. Ia menatap sesuatu yang mengalir kebawah dan menetes kelantai ruang dance. Darah. Sehun langsung menatap Kyungsoo dan memeluk yeoja itu.

"S-sakithh~" lirih Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengusap rambut Kyungsoo didalam dekapannya, untuk menenangkan yeoja itu. Tentu saja sakit. Selaput darah Kyungsoo sudah ditembus oleh penis Sehun dan itu menandakan bahwa ini adalah yang pertama kalinya untuk Kyungsoo. Ia menangis.

"Mianhae." Sehun membisikkan kata itu pada telinga Kyungsoo.

Beberapa menit setelah Sehun yakin kalau Kyungsoo telah siap, ia langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan, menghujam lubang Kyungsoo.

"Ahh~ ahh~ ahh~" Kyungsoo mendesah pada setiap hujaman yang Sehun berikan. Semakin lama semakin cepat. Sehun memelukkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo yang berada dipangkuannya dan menaik turunkan tubuh yeoja itu.

Tubuh Kyungsoo tersentak keatas dan punggungnya bergesekkan pada dinding tempat ia bersandar. Sehun menghujam titik didalam tubuhnya berkali-kali dan rasa sakit Kyungsoo berubah menjadi nikmat. Suara tubrukan tubuh mereka ketika Sehun mengeluar-masukkan kejantanannya pada lubang Kyungsoo menjadi melodi tersendiri yang mengisi seluruh ruangan dance atas penyatuan tubuh tanpa cinta yang keduanya lakukan.

"Ahh.. mffhh... ahh..." Kyungsoo terus mendesah oleh rasa nikmat yang ia dapatkan dari bagian bawah tubuhnya dan juga pada payudaranya yang kini sedang dimainkan oleh mulut hangat Sehun.

Keringat Kyungsoo bercucuran karena lelah dan ia sudah klimaks sebanyak dua kali. Namun Sehun masih terus menghujam lubangnya karena namja itu belum juga memperoleh klimaksnya sejak penyatuan tubuh mereka setengah jam lalu.

"Sehh- Sehunhh... a-akuhh lelahh~" Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun.

"Se-bentar lagihh~" Sehun merasa kini ia semakin dekat dan ia menaikkan tempo in-outnya, membuat tubuh Kyungsoo semakin tersentak kuat.

"Ahh~ ahh~ ahh~ ah.. ah.. akh!" suara desahan Kyungsoopun terdengar semakin keras seiring semakin cepatnya tempo hujaman Sehun.

"AKHH!" dan mereka klimaks bersamaan. Kyungsoo terengah dan masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya usai klimaks ketiga, namun Sehun langsung mencium bibirnya.

"Gomawo." ujar Sehun sesaat setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya.

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menatap wajah Sehun yang berada sangat dekat dengannya. Bulir air mata menetes dipipinya. Dan Sehun langsung menghapusnya. Sehun kemudian mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam Kyungsoo.

"Kau punya tissue?" tanya Sehun pada Kyungsoo.

Yeoja itu mengangguk dan menunjuk tasnya yang berada dibelakang Sehun. Namja itu meraih tas Kyungsoo kemudian mengambil tissue dari dalamnya. Sehun memakai tissue itu untuk membersihkan vagina Kyungsoo yang terdapat cairan cinta mereka yang bercampur darah perawan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memerah menerima perlakuan lembut Sehun pada vaginanya. Sekaligus malu karena Sehun melihat bagian intimnya itu. Ia masih setia terduduk diatas pangkuan Sehun. Dan jika ia menoleh kebawah, maka ia juga bisa melihat penis Sehun yang sudah kembali keukuran semula.

Setelah selesai membersihkan bagian intim Kyungsoo, Sehun beralih pada keringat yang ada pada wajah dan tubuh Kyungsoo. Memakaikan kembali celana dalam Kyungsoo dan mengancingkan seragam sekolahnya yang terbuka. Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama pada tubuhnya.

Sehun menurunkan Kyungsoo dari pangkuannya dan tatapan mereka kembali bertemu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." ujar Sehun kemudian membantu Kyungsoo berdiri.

"Akh!" Kyungsoo merasakan ngilu pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Sehun yang mengerti akan rasa sakit Kyungsoo segera meraih tubuh yeoja itu dan menggendongnya ala bridal. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi memerah atas perlakuan Sehun. Dia tak pernah tahu jika ternyata Sehun lebih romantis dari pada Jongin.

Jongin?

Kyungsoo meringis mengingat nama namjachingunya. Ini sama saja ia telah berkhianat pada namja itu.

Suara langkah Sehun menggema di seluruh sudut koridor sekolah yang telah lama sepi. Matahari hanya tinggal sedikit terlihat dan ketika mereka mencapai parkiran, matahari benar-benar hilang tergantikan bulan.

.

Sehun membawa Kyungsoo sampai kerumahnya dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk yeoja itu. Membimbing Kyungsoo keluar.

Didepan gerbang rumah Kyungsoo, mereka saling bertatapan. Menyelami kedalam bola hitam masing-masing. Dan Sehun kembali terbawa suasana untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberi kecupan pada bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo. Melepasnya sebentar, dan kembali menyatukan kedua benda kenyal itu dalam lumatan panjang dan dalam.

.

Kyungsoo berangkat sekolah pada keesokkan harinya dan masih merasakan ngilu pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tapi ia mengusahakan agar jalannya tidak terlihat terlalu aneh atau dia harus mengambil resiko ketahuan.

Kyungsoo akan selalu memerah setiap mengingat kejadian kemarin sore dan sampai sekarang ia masih belum tahu apa alasan Sehun melakukan itu padanya serta tidak mengerti mengapa ia menerima perlakuan Sehun tersebut.

"Soo baby." Kyungsoo menoleh karena mendengar panggilan dari namja yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo tersentak ketika namja itu merangkul bahunya.

"Maaf tidak bisa menjemputmu. Aku harus mengantar Eomma ke butik langganannya." ujar Jongin.

"Hm. Gwaenchana." Kyungsoo memaksakan sebuah senyum.

Tak lama mereka mendengar suara ribut-ribut didepan mereka.

"Aku bilang kita sudah berakhir, Sehun." itu suara milik Luhan.

"Aku mohon beri aku satu kesempatan lagi." Sehun memohon.

"Tidak." putus Luhan, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun yang melihat kepergian Luhan hanya bisa terdiam dan memandang punggung yeoja itu dengan tatapan terluka.

"Kenapa mereka bisa jadi begitu?" Jongin bergumam.

"Entahlah." Kyungsoo tersenyum miris.

Jadi ini alasan mengapa kau menjadi sangat kacau kemarin, Sehun-ah? Batin Kyungsoo.

.

Seperti biasa ketika waktu istirahat tiba, Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan duduk bersama di atap sekolah dan memakan bekal buatan Kyungsoo. Mereka akan saling menyuapi dan Jongin yang selalu berlebihan memuji masakan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang tengah makan disampingnya. Ia tersenyum melihat tingkah Jongin ketika sedang makan. Namun tiba-tiba senyumnya memudar ketika ia mengingat sesuatu yang telah ia lakukan dengan Sehun kemarin sore. Ia jadi sangat merasa bersalah dengan Jongin. Dia telah berkhianat. Memberikan miliknya yang paling berharga kepada Sehun, sedangkan ia dan Jongin bahkan tak pernah lebih dari sekedar berpegangan tangan dan beberapa kali pelukan. Kecuali ciuman pertamanya yang menjadi milik Jongin ketika mereka baru saja resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sisanya, Jongin tak pernah dengan lancang menyentuh bagian penting di tubuhnya.

Dada Kyungsoo terasa sesak dan kejadian kemarin terus berputar dalam otaknya. Ia seharusnya tak pantas berada disamping Jongin dan menjadi kekasih namja itu. Jongin terlalu berharga untuk yeoja yang kotor sepertinya.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan itu membuat Jongin terkejut.

"A-Ada apa, Soo baby?" tanya Jongin khawatir.

"Mianhae." Kyungsoo menunduk dalam.

"Wae?" Jongin ikut berdiri kemudian meraih tangan Kyungsoo. Menarik dagu yeoja itu agar menatapnya. "Kau menangis?" Jongin terkejut melihat air mata yang telah membasahi pipi Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae, Jongin-ah." Kyungsoo terisak lalu menghambur kedalam pelukan Jongin.

Jongin sebenarnya tidak mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo meminta maaf, tapi dia tetap mencoba menenangkan yeojanya.

Beberapa menit, akhirnya Kyungsoo berhenti menangis dan menarik dirinya dari dekapan Jongin. Ia menatap Jongin dan mengelus wajah namja itu dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Saranghae." bisik Kyungsoo kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin dan mencium namja itu tepat dibibir.

Jongin terkejut diawal, tapi kemudian dia membalas juga ciuman yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Ia menikmatinya seperti ini adalah ciuman terakhir yang akan dia dapatkan dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali menatap Jongin.

"Jongin. Aku ingin kita cukup sampai disini." ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin membelalakan matanya terkejut.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Jongin tergagap. "Kyungsoo, kemarin kita masih baik-baik saja dan kupikir hari ini juga. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau meminta kita untuk berakhir?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo meminta penjelasan.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak pantas lagi bersamamu dan kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku." jawab Kyungsoo, ia kembali menangis.

"Aku tidak butuh yang lebih baik, aku hanya ingin dirimu." Jongin juga menitikkan air matanya.

"Mianhae." Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman Jongin, kemudian pergi meninggalkan namja itu.

"Kyungsoo! Do Kyungsoo!" dan Kyungsoo tak pernah menoleh lagi.

.

Kyungsoo masih menangis usai turun meninggalkan atap sekolah. Kini langkahnya menuju halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Dapat ia dengar jika bel masuk sudah berbunyi dan dia tak menghiraukannya. Ia akan membolos untuk hari ini saja. Hatinya sedang terluka.

Namun langkah Kyungsoo terhenti ketika ia melihat Sehun juga tengah berada di sana. Duduk di bangku yang menghadap pada Danau kecil yang ada di halaman belakang sekolah. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk ikut duduk disana dan kedua orang itu hanya terdiam.

"Mengapa kau menangis?" sampai suara Sehun yang terdengar lebih dulu.

"Aku dan Jongin baru saja berakhir." jawab Kyungsoo.

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya, "Apa kita ketahuan?" tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo balas menatap Sehun, kemudian menggeleng.

"Jadi karena apa kalian berakhir?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Aku sudah kehilangan milikku yang paling berharga. Jadi aku rasa aku tak pantas lagi bersama Jongin. Aku sudah mengkhianatinya." jawab Kyungsoo tertunduk.

Sehun terdiam.

"Kalau begitu menikah saja denganku." Kyungsoo terbelalak mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Aku yang membuatmu tak pantas bersama lelaki manapun, jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab. Menikahlah denganku, Do Kyungsoo." Sehun meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya. "Aku membutuhkanmu." kemudian kedua bibir itu bertemu.

_Ketika aku jatuh dan terpuruk, kau datang seperti malaikat untukku._

_Kau orang pertama yang berada disampingku saat itu._

_Kau orang pertama yang membuka pintu itu dan menemukanku._

_Tetaplah berada disisiku dan menjalani kehidupan ini bersamaku._

_Aku membutuhkanmu._

_._

_._

_._

_**END**_

Hha fic iseng yang saya buat karena kebanyakan liat HunSoo moment dan kurangnya asupan Kaisoo moment akhir-akhir ini. saya inget pernah bilang gak bakalan lagi bikin NC tapi akhirnya nekat juga berhubung otak lagi kusut hha masih dengan NC super abal dan aneh bikinan saya, semoga kalian gak makin muntah bacanya hhe

review ne~


	2. Sequel

**Cast :**

Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

and others;

**Warning :**

GS for Kyungsoo! No Children!

**..**

**..**

**..**

AUTHOR POV

Sehun datang pada orang tua Kyungsoo dan mengakui semuanya. Ia bahkan bersujud dan memohon ampun pada dua orang itu sembari menggenggam sebelah tangan Kyungsoo erat. Ia diam saja ketika Ayah Kyungsoo memberikan beberapa pukulan padanya. Kyungsoo menangis dalam dekapan Ibunya. Tapi Sehun tak menyerah. Ia terus memasang badan didepan Ayah Kyungsoo dan diam mempersiapkan telinganya dengan baik oleh macam-macam makian yang terlontar dari mulut Ayah Kyungsoo. Sampai akhirnya keputusan itu didapat.

"Kalian harus menikah." putus Ayah Kyungsoo.

"Baik. Saya akan menikahi Kyungsoo setelah kami lulus." ucap Sehun sungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak! Aku ingin kalian menikah dalam waktu dekat!" sergah Ayah Kyungsoo.

Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Ibunya terkejut mendengar keputusan Ayah Kyungsoo.

"Ayah. Kita masih bisa menunggu sampai mereka lulus. Lagipula Kyungsoo kan tidak hamil." akhirnya Ibu Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Keputusannya sudah aku buat." Ayah Kyungsoo memandang tiga orang didepannya dengan serius.

"Ayah." tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar hebat.

"Kita akan merahasiakan pernikahan ini dan kalian tetap bisa melanjutkan sekolah." mata tajam Ayah Kyungsoo beralih pada Sehun yang hanya menunduk. "Panggil orang tuamu kemari, dan kita tentukan tanggal pernikahannya." dan begitulah akhir dari pertemuan mereka hari itu.

**..**

**..**

Seminggu setelahnya, pernikahan Sehun dan Kyungsoo dilaksanakan. Meskipun sangat mendadak dan mengejutkan, tapi orang tua Sehun sangat menyambut baik pernikahan itu. Terbukti dengan rumah mewah yang keduanya berikan pada pasangan pengantin baru itu untuk menjadi tempat tinggal mereka setelah menikah. Ibu Sehun juga tampak sangat menyukai Kyungsoo.

"Aku sangat terkejut dengan semua ini." Ibu Sehun mengusap rambut Kyungsoo sayang. "Baru saja aku mengurus pertunangan Sehun dan Luhan beberapa bulan lalu, dan sekarang aku sudah mengurus pernikahan Sehun dengan gadis lain."

"Maafkan saya, Bibi." ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

"Tidak begitu." Ibu Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo. "Panggil aku Ibu. Kau sudah sah menjadi istri Sehun sekarang." ucapnya lembut.

Kyungsoo memandang Ibu Sehun dan tersenyum. "Ibu." ucapnya.

"Ya." Ibu Sehun tersenyum mendengar panggilan dari Kyungsoo. "Setelah ini, hiduplah dengan baik bersama Sehun. Aku tahu putraku adalah pemuda yang bertanggung jawab. Kau bisa mengandalkannya." Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ibu Sehun.

**..**

**..**

Pernikahan mereka sudah menginjak hari ketujuh dan semuanya berlangsung dengan datar menurut Kyungsoo. Mereka tidur diranjang yang sama, lalu Kyungsoo akan bangun lebih dulu untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan seragam Sehun. Membangunkan pemuda itu ketika semuanya telah siap, lalu setelahnya Kyungsoo mengurus dirinya sendiri. Kemudian mereka berangkat kesekolah bersama. Semuanya tampak sempurna terlihat oleh mata, namun Kyungsoo tak bahagia. Sehun memang memperlakukannya dengan baik sebagaimana halnya seorang istri, tapi jelas tak ada cinta disana. Sehun melakukannya hanya atas dasar tanggung jawab semata.

Seluruh sekolah sempat terkejut atas kedekatan Sehun dan Kyungsoo dan berakhirnya hubungan kedua orang itu dengan pasangan masing-masing. Namun baik Sehun maupun Kyungsoo, tak ada yang menyatakan status hubungan mereka dan beberapa orang telah membuat spekulasi bahwa keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih.

Hubungan Sehun dan Jongin merenggang, bahkan sekarang mungkin sudah bukan apa-apa lagi. Sehun hanya diam ketika Jongin meminta penjelasan padanya, sampai pemuda tan itu memukuli Sehun dengan membabi buta. Sedangkan Luhan, Sehun pernah beberapa kali menemuinya tapi gadis itu sudah tidak peduli. Malah beberapa hari lalu Luhan pindah ke China. Harapan Sehun pupus sudah.

**..**

**..**

"Ikut Aku!" Kyungsoo tersentak oleh sebuah tangan yang menariknya kasar. Namun ia hanya diam dan menurut saja saat tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Jongin.

Tubuh Kyungsoo terhempas pada lantai kasar atap sekolah mereka. Ia yakin pasti beberaba bagian tubuhnya lecet karena bergesekan dengan lantai itu. Kyungsoo hanya terduduk sambil menahan sakitnya ketika Jongin berjalan dan berjongkok didepannya.

"Kau ingat tempat ini?" Jongin memulai percakapannya dengan Kyungsoo. "Kau mengakhiri hubungan kita ditempat ini tanpa penjelasan. Kemudian kau bersama dengan Sehun beberapa hari setelahnya." Jongin berdecih dan memandang Kyungsoo tajam. "Bicara Kyungsoo! Aku butuh penjelasan!" teriak Jongin tepat didepan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku." ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu!" tangan Jongin menampar pipi Kyungsoo keras, hingga mengelurkan darah disudut bibir gadis itu. "Beri aku penjelasan, Kyungsoo!" Jongin mengguncang kedua bahu Kyungsoo dengan kuat.

Kyungsoo hanya menangis dan tak mampu memandang raut terluka dari Jongin. Ia sangat mencintai Jongin sampai tak bisa lagi menceritakannya pada pemuda itu untuk semakin membuatnya terluka.

Jongin memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang basah oleh air mata. Ini adalah kedua kalinya ia melihat Kyungsoo menangis dan ditempat yang sama. Atap sekolah. Jongin ingin sekali memeluk dan menenangkan gadis itu dari tangisannya. Karen sungguh, Jongin masih sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Namun luka yang ia dapatkan telah mengaburkan rasa itu. Selama mereka menjalin hubungan dulu, Jongin bahkan tak pernah membentak dan berucap kasar pada Kyungsoo. Cintanya begitu besar terhadap Kyungsoo. Namun ia merasa sangat dikhianati ketika Kyungsoo mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan bersama dengan Sehun, sahabat yang sangat ia hargai.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Tidakkah kau melihat itu?" suara Jongin berubah lembut. Jemarinya menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo dan dalam sekejap raut wajahnya berubah dengan sebuah seringai dan senyum melecehkan.

Kyungsoo memekik ketika tangan besar Jongin menarik rambutnya dengan kuat dan memaksa wajahnya untuk menatap pada pemuda itu. Kyungsoo bergidik melihat raut menyeramkan Jongin. Begitu asing, ia tak pernah melihat raut wajah Jongin yang seperti ini sebelumnya. "J-Jongin." cicit Kyungsoo takut.

"Tapi aku tak bisa memaafkan pengkhianatan yang kau lakukan." detik berikutnya bibir tebal Jongin telah memenjara bibir Kyungsoo dengan sangat kasar.

Kyungsoo segera menyadarinya dan mendorong dada Jongin kuat, berusaha membuat pertahanannya. Jongin terdorong sedikit, namun belum mampu membuatnya menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Tangannya kini menyikap rok seragam Kyungsoo dan kembali mencium bibir gadis itu. Kyungsoo menjerit tertahan ketika tangan Jongin berhasil menyentuh kewanitaannya dari balik celana dalam. Tangan Jongin yang lain bergerak melepas blazer Kyungsoo dan melemparnya menjauh. Mulutnya beralih mencium dan menjilat permukaan leher putih bersih milik Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, jangan!" Kyungsoo memukul dada Jongin keras ketika tangan pemuda itu berusaha merobek celana dalamnya.

"Diam!" Jongin berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya dan menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Dalam pandangannya, gadis itu sangat sexy dengan rambut yang acak-acakan, bibir merah, dan rok yang tersingkap menampilkan paha mulus dan celana dalam berwarna putih bersih.

Kyungsoo terisak. "Kau tidak seperti ini Jongin, sadarlah." ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

Jongin berdecih. "Kaulah yang sudah membuatku seperti ini Kyungsoo." dalam sekali sentak, celana dalam Kyungsoo berhasil dijauhkan Jongin dari pemiliknya.

Kyungsoo merubah tangisnya menjadi rintihan sakit ketika jari tengah Jongin memasuki lubang kewanitaannya. Memori bersama Sehun didalam ruangan _Dance_ terputar kembali dalam ingatan Kyungsoo. Beginilah Sehun saat itu. Dibutakan oleh emosi, kecewa, dan terluka didalam hatinya. Kyungsoo menangis sejadinya, ia mulai kahabisan tenaga melawan Jongin. Pandangan matanya mengabur dan...

BRUK

BUGH

Kyungsoo mendengar suara pukulan sebelum kesadarannya menghilang penuh.

**..**

**..**

Kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan dengan pemandangan yang masih mengabur. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya lagi dan membuka perlahan. Kali ini pemandangannya lebih jelas. Itu atap kamarnya. Tunggu! Kamarnya?

Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan melihat kesekitar. Ini benar-benar kamarnya. Tapi.. bagaimana bisa?

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sehun datang dengan satu nampan di tangannya dan berjalan menuju ranjang tempat Kyungsoo berada.

"Apa yang.. bagaimana aku sampai disini?" tanya Kyungsoo pada suaminya itu.

"Aku yang membawamu." jawab Sehun. Ia menaruh nampan yang tadi dibawanya, dan menaruh di meja nakas disamping ranjang.

"Sehun, aku—"

"Sudahlah." Sehun memotong ucapan Kyungsoo dan meraih mangkuk berisi bubur. "Kau harus makan." Sehun mengambil satu sendok bubur dan mengarahkannya kedepan mulut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menerima suapan itu dengan ragu. Memakannya dengan pelan karena sudut bibirnya yang sakit oleh tamparan Jongin.

"Pelan-pelan saja." Sehun mengambil tissue dan membersihkan sudut bibir Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kau menemukanku?" Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

Sehun kembali menyuapi Kyungsoo, "Teman sekelasmu memberitahuku bahwa kau di tarik paksa oleh Jongin menuju atap."

Kyungsoo diam dan menghela nafas. Ia memandang tubuhnya dan mengerutkan kening saat tahu ia sudah tak memakai seragamnya.

"Kau.. yang menggantikannya?" Kyungsoo menunjuk baju yang ia pakai. Sebuah kemeja berwarna hijau muda milik Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas, ia mengerti Kyungsoo pasti ingin mengetahui cerita lengkapnya. "Aku menemukanmu sudah pingsan dengan jari Jongin yang berada di vaginamu, juga tubuh yang terdapat banyak lecet, pipi merah, bibir terluka, seragam acak-acakan dan tanpa celana dalam." Kyungsoo memerah mendengar kalimat Sehun. "Dengan keadaan seperti itu, aku membawamu pulang dan mengobati beberapa luka ditubuhmu dan menggantikan bajumu." Sehun menatap Kyungsoo datar.

"Terima kasih." ucap Kyungsoo lemah.

"Apa kau masih akan mengucapkan terima kasih kalau tahu bahwa aku telah memukuli Jongin sampai babak belur dan pingsan?" kini raut wajah Sehun nampak was-was.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan hal itu?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Ish. Jawab saja." Sehun membuang muka. "Kalau kau tak suka, aku akan meminta maaf pada Jongin besok." lanjutnya.

"Kenapa kau memukulnya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Karena dia melecehkan istriku!" Sehun kesal dan tanpa sadar berteriak menjawab Kyungsoo.

Keduanya langsung terdiam. Namun detik berikutnya Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat manis. Ia meraih tangan kanan Sehun keatas pangkuannya dan memijatnya.

"Kalau begitu tanganmu pasti sakit dan lelah karena sudah memukul terlalu banyak." ucap Kyungsoo.

Sehun masih diam dan membiarkan Kyungsoo memijat tangannya. Hatinya bergetar.

"Terima kasih lagi ya, Sehun." Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum. "Lain kali aku akan lebih menjaga diriku, supaya tidak menyusahkanmu." tambahnya.

"Kau boleh meminta bantuanku sebanyak kau mau." balas Sehun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sehun, dan mau tak mau pemuda itu juga ikut tersenyum.

**..**

**..**

Pagi-pagi sekali Kyungsoo sudah bangun dan membuat sarapan untuknya dan Sehun. Ini adalah hari Sabtu dan sekolah mereka libur. Kyungsoo bersenandung kecil sambil mengaduk masakannya yang hampir matang. Hanya beberapa menit ia menunggu, _kimchi spagetti_ yang dibuatnya sudah berpindah kedalam dua piring dan Kyungsoo langsung menatanya diatas meja. Ada dua gelas jus jeruk sebagai minumannya.

"Kurasa sudah cukup." Kyungsoo bergumam dan melepas apron berwarna merah muda miliknya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan dapur menuju kamarnya dan Sehun.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu itu perlahan dan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Namun ia tak menemukan Sehun disana.

"Dimana dia?" Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membentuk huruh O pada mulutnya ketika mendengar gemericik air didalam sana.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan memilih untuk membereskan tempat tidur mereka yang masih berantakan. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo bersenandung demi mengusir hening disekitarnya. Selesai dengan ranjangnya, Kyungsoo beralih kelemari untuk menyiapkan pakaian Sehun. Ia membuka lemari itu dan berpikir tentang baju apa yang harus Sehun gunakan.

"Apa yang sebaiknya ia pakai ya?" guman Kyungsoo sambil melihat-lihat baju milik Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo terperanjat mendengar suara Sehun dibelakangnya. Ia berbalik dan langsung memegangi dadanya, antara terkejut dan terpesona dengan tubuh Sehun yang ada didepannya.

"A-aku ingin menyiapkan baju untukmu." Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya dari tubuh Sehun. Wajahnya sudah memerah dan akan sangat memalukan sekali kalau Sehun sampai melihatnya.

"Benarkah?" Sehun menatap baju-baju didalam lemarinya. "Kalau begitu siapkan lah. Dan.. oh, jangan lupa juga celana dalamnya." Sehun berbalik dan tersenyum jahil setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan warna merah diseluruh wajahnya.

"Hah! Aku bisa mati muda kalau begini. Jantungku berdetak cepat sekali." Kyungsoo memegangi dadanya dengan putus asa.

**..**

**..**

Dua orang itu tampak tenang menikmati sarapan mereka masing-masing. Belum ada yang mengeluarkan suaranya sejak lima menit lalu mereka memulai makan. Kyungsoo nampak tak terlalu fokus terhadap makanannya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian kemarin siang di atap sekolah. Melihat tatapan terluka dari Jongin, ia semakin merasa bersalah. Kyungsoo tahu pasti bahwa Jongin adalah anak yang sopan tak akan sampai hati menyakiti seorang wanita, tapi kemarin.. apa yang Kyungsoo lihat benar-benar tidak bisa ia percaya. Jongin menjadi seperti itu karena dirinya.

Kyungsoo tanpa sadar mendesahkan nafas keras dan itu menarik perhatian Sehun. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanya pemuda itu.

Kyungsoo tersentak dan menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa." jawabnya.

"Kau memikirkan Jongin?" Sehun tak mau menyerah.

Kyungsoo terdiam dan meletakkan garpunya diatas piring. "Dia melakukannya karena aku. Ia kecewa karena aku meninggalkannya."

"Aku juga begitu." Sehun ikut meletakkan garpunya diatas piring dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo. "Sore itu, bersamamu.. aku melakukannya karena Luhan meninggalkanku."

Kyungsoo menunduk dan kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Apa kau menyesal?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Tidak." jawabnya tegas. "Yang aku rasakan setelah melakukannya adalah lega. Kyungsoo, aku senang karena kau berada disana dan menemukanku."

Sehun berjalan kearah Kyungsoo yang duduk di depannya dan berlutut dibawah gadis itu. Ia meraih jemari Kyungsoo dan menciumnya. Menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dengan jemari panjangnya. "Jangan menangis." ucapnya. "Aku tak pernah menyesal. Kau adalah malaikatku, Kyungsoo. Aku membutuhkanmu." Sehun tersenyum ketika Kyungsoo menatapnya. "Karena itu tetaplah bersama denganku selamanya."

Lengan Kyungsoo dengan cepat meraih Sehun kedalam pelukannya dan ia menangis sekali lagi, haru.

**..**

**..**

Sehun dan Kyungsoo terbaring tanpa busana diatas ranjang mereka dengan kedua belah bibir yang menyatu intim dan Sehun yang berada diatas Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melenguh dan menggeliat tak nyaman ketika jemari Sehun menyentuh daerah kewanitaannya. Entah siapa yang memulai, tapi ini sedang terjadi sekarang. Usai percakapan yang keduanya lakukan di meja makan pagi ini. Keduanya malah berakhir diatas ranjang mereka seperti saat ini. Dengan Sehun yang tengah mengulum payudara sebelah kiri milik Kyungsoo dan memijat yang sebelah kanan.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan menikmati setiap perlakuan Sehun atas tubuhnya. Ia mencoba tenang seperti yang Sehun perintahkan. Karena jujur saja, Kyungsoo masih merasa asing dengan semua sentuhan-sentuhan ini.

"Stt.. tenanglah." Sehun lagi-lagi mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo. "Lubangmu menjepit jariku terlalu kuat." ucap pemuda itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mencoba kembali menguasai dirinya. Ini suaminya. Ia harus tenang dan membiarkan Sehun melakukannya.

"Aku berjanji akan pelan dan tak menyakitimu." ucap Sehun lembut, sembari mencium kening Kyungsoo.

"Ya." Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk.

Kepala Sehun turun menuju kewanitaan Kyungsoo dan menggantikan ketiga jarinya dengan lidah. Menjilat dan mengoyak lubang hangat itu dengan lidah panjangnya. Kyungsoo menggeliat dan mencoba menjauhkan kepala Sehun dari sana, namun Sehun menahan tangan itu dan mengelusnya, mencoba membuat Kyungsoo kembali tenang. Kyungsoo tak tahu, hanya saja ia merasa aneh dengan rasa itu. Hari ketika pertama kali mereka melakukannya, Sehun tak melakukan banyak _foreplay_. Jadi ketika sekarang pemuda itu melakukannya, Kyungsoo merasakan seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya. Geli sekali.

Sehun masih terus memuluti kewanitaan Kyungsoo hingga cairan hangat itu menyapa indera perasanya. Cairan Kyungsoo, dan Sehun tanpa ragu menelan habis semuanya. Ia membawa kembali dirinya menuju wajah Kyungsoo dan memandang wajah terengah wanita itu karena _orgasme_ pertamanya. Sehun mengusap keringat didahi Kyungsoo, lalu mengecup bagian itu lembut. Keduanya saling menatap dan tersenyum.

"Maaf. Aku hanya belum terbiasa." ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa. Kita akan melakukannya dengan perlahan." Sehun mengelus pipi Kyungsoo lalu mencium rahangnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. Ciuman Sehun semakin turun menuju lehernya dan memberikan beberapa tanda disana. Semakin turun menuju payudara Kyungsoo dan memainkan puttingnya yang sudah menegang. Dan selanjutnya Sehun menuju perut Kyungsoo dan menggodanya disana. Memainkan lidahnya pada pusar Kyungsoo dan membuat lingkaran dengan lidahnya mengelilingi pusar Kyungsoo. Membuat wanita itu terkikik geli, dan Sehun langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman dalam.

"Bolehkah aku memasukkannya sekarang?" tanya Sehun hati-hati.

Kyungsoo menatapnya dalam dan mengangguk. "Lakukan." ucapnya.

Sehun mengecup hidung Kyungsoo cepat, kemudian mulai memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam lubang kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Ia sangat berhati-hati agar tak menyakiti Kyungsoo. Sehingga Kyungsoo dapat merasakannya, bahwa Sehun menahan seluruh hasratnya demi Kyungsoo. Agar istrinya itu dapat menikmati penyatuan tubuh mereka.

Sehun mendesah lega ketika seluruh kejantanannya berhasil tertanam didalam Kyungsoo. Dapat ia lihat jika Kyungsoo masih belum terbiasa dengan sesuatu yang memasukinya, jadi Sehun menahan diri untuk langsung bergerak didalam sana.

"Kyungsoo, aku tidak bisa menahannya." kabut nafsu menyelimuti Sehun. Pandangan matanya menyaratkan gairah yang begitu dalam.

"Bergeraklah." Kyungsoo mengelus surai hitam Sehun. "Dan jangan menahannya." bisik Kyungsoo.

Dan dengan itu, Sehun bergerak dengan cepat dan kuat didalam Kyungsoo. Mencari titik kenikmatan wanita itu dan membuatnya mendesah nikmat. Namun tak hanya desahan yang terdengar oleh Sehun, namun juga jeritan. Sehun tersenyum, karena Kyungsoo menjerit nikmat untuknya. Menikmati setiap tusukkan yang dibaginya. Tubuh Kyungsoo tersentak kuat dengan ranjang yang berderit keras seiring gerakan Sehun.

"Tatap aku, Kyungsoo." dan Kyungsoo melakukannya. Keduanya saling menatap dalam persetubuhan mereka.

Sehun meraih bibir Kyungsoo dan melumatnya dengan kejantanan yang masih bergerak didalam Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah sampai mendahuluinya dan Sehun memberinya waktu untuk menikmati _orgasme_ kedua istrinya. Ia bergerak perlahan dan kembali cepat setelah merasakan _orgasme_nya kian mendekat.

"Aku akan mengeluarkannya diluar." bisik Sehun.

"Tidak." Kyungsoo segera memeluk Sehun. "Keluarkanlah didalam. Aku tidak sedang dalam masa suburku." Kyungsoo merona parah ketika harus mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Dengan tiga hentakkan terakhir, ia menyemburkan benihnya kedalam Kyungsoo. Keduanya terengah setelah persetubuhan mereka dan Sehun segera menarik diri dari atas Kyungsoo. Berbaring disebelah wanitanya dan memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo erat.

"Itu hebat. Terima kasih, Kyungsoo."

"Ya."

Dan keduanya langsung tertidur usai dialog singkat itu.

**..**

**..**

Sejak kejadian dimana Jongin yang hampir memperkosa Kyungsoo waktu itu, Sehun menjadi semakin protektif terhadap istrinya. Sampai-sampai Jongin tak punya waktu sedetikpun untuk menemui Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak dibiarkannya pergi kemanapun tanpa dirinya, bahkan toilet.

"Sehun, kau tak perlu ikut masuk kedalam toilet." Kyungsoo menatap kesekitar dengan was-was. Akan sangat mengerikan kalau ada yang melihat Sehun memasuki toilet bersamanya.

"Tak apa. Aku kan suamimu." dan dengan itu Sehun langsung mendorong Kyungsoo kedalam salah satu bilik toilet.

Selain itu, dalam beberapa waktu terakhir, intensitas sentuhan antara keduanya semakin sering. Dibeberapa kesempatan, Sehun selalu mencuri ciuman di bibir Kyungsoo bahkan memberikan _hickey_ pada leher atau bahu wanita itu meski mereka masih berada disekolah. Dan mereka selalu melakukannya di dalam ruangan _dance_ setelah latihan usai.

**..**

**..**

_**\a year later\**_

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan Sehun dan Kyungsoo, dan hari ini juga keduanya memutuskan untuk berterus terang dan mengaku pada Jongin. Ketiganya kini tengah berada diatap sekolah dengan Jongin yang berdiri didepan Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Jongin mendengarkan semua ceritanya dan ia beberapa kali mengganti raut wajahnya. Ada kesal, sedih, marah, kecewa, sakit dan raut tak terbaca lainnya. Sehun sudah menceritakan semuanya, tanpa terkecuali.

"Jongin, aku dan Sehun benar-benar minta maaf." Kyungsoo terisak.

Pandangan Jongin melembut ketika ia menatap Kyungsoo. Nampaknya cinta pemuda itu tak pernah pudar untuk Kyungsoo. Seperti ucapannya kala itu, ia selalu mencintai Kyungsoo. Namun tatapan Jongin berubah ketika ia menatap Sehun.

BUGH

Satu pukulan pada wajah Sehun. Menyusul pukulan lainnya dibagian tubuh Sehun yang lainnya. Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk melerai karena janjinya pada Sehun. Suaminya itu melarangnya untuk mencegah apapun yang akan dilakukan Jongin padanya setelah semua pengakuan mereka. Jadi Kyungsoo hanya mampu menangis dan memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan didepannya.

"Kau brengsek! Teganya kau melakukan semua itu padaku, sahabatmu. Juga Kyungsoo, kekasihku waktu itu. Kau biadab, Sehun-ah." pukulan Jongin tak berhenti, ia terus memukul sekuat tenaga dan sepuasnya, diiringi makian-makian yang lain.

Sehun masih bertahan meski sekujur tubuhnya seperti remuk karena semua pukulan Jongin. Sampai pada pukulan terakhir, ia terbaring lemas dan beruntung itu adalah pukulan terakhir dari Jongin. Pemuda tan itu berbalik dan berjalan menuju Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu was-was karenanya.

"Kyungsoo." panggil Jongin dengan nafas terengah akibat kelelahan. Ia memandang Kyungsoo dalam dan siap dengan semua unek-unek didalam hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, selalu. Kau harus mengingatnya sampai nanti. Maafkan perlakuanku diatap sekolah waktu itu. Aku sungguh malu dan tak memiliki wajah lagi untuk menemuimu dan meminta maaf. Aku sangat terluka waktu itu sehingga tanpa sadar memperlakukanmu sekasar itu. Aku sungguh menyesal." Jongin meraih kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya.

"Sehun adalah sahabatku. Meskipun ia sangat brengsek, tapi aku bahagia karena kau bersamanya. Aku percaya ia akan membuatmu bahagia. Untuk pernikahan kalian, aku ucapkan selamat. Meski aku sangat kecewa karena baru bisa mengetahuinya sekarang. Tapi aku selalu berdoa untukmu dan Sehun. Semoga kau bahagia." Jongin menoleh pada Sehun yang masih terbaring tak berdaya dilantai.

"Katakan pada Sehun bahwa aku sudah memaafkannya. Dan pukulan-pukulan itu adalah hadiah." Jongin terkekeh dan Kyungsoo tersenyum. Jongin melepaskan genggamannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Bawa dia kerumah sakit dan rawatlah." kalimat terakhir Jongin sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah.

"Terima kasih, Jongin." ucap Sehun lirih.

Jongin membalasnya dengan senyuman dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

Setelah kepergian Jongin, Kyungsoo segera menghambur memeluk Sehun dan bersusah payah membawa tubuh lemah suaminya itu menuju gerbang sekolah usai menghubungi _ambulance_.

**..**

**..**

**\a week later\**

Luka-luka lebam yang didapat Sehun sudah sembuh total dan hari ini pemuda itu telah diperbolehkan meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Jongin benar-benar menyebalkan. Ia membuatku tidak bisa bergerak dengan nyaman selama satu minggu." Sehun menggerutu. "Lihat saja nanti, jika bertemu aku akan membalasnya."

"Sepertinya tidak akan bisa." Kyungsoo berucap sembari tangannya sibuk mengemasi pakaian Sehun. "Hari itu adalah hari terakhir kita bertemu dengan Jongin, karena kudengar dia langsung pindah ke Rusia bersama orang tuanya dihari yang sama." lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?" Sehun terkejut. "Wah, bajingan itu ternyata memang dendam padaku. Ia pergi setelah membuatku menginap dirumah sakit selama satu minggu. Ck! Licik sekali."

"Sudahlah." Kyungsoo memukul lengan Sehun pelan, namun pemuda itu berpura-pura meringis. "Sekarang kau sudah sembuh dan bisa pulang." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan keduanya berjalan beriringan meninggalkan ruangan rawat Sehun.

**..**

**..**

_Ketika aku jatuh dan terpuruk, kau datang seperti malaikat untukku._

_Kau orang pertama yang berada disampingku saat itu._

_Kau orang pertama yang membuka pintu itu dan menemukanku._

_Tetaplah berada disisiku dan menjalani kehidupan ini bersamaku._

_Aku membutuhkanmu._

**..**

**..**

**..**

**FIN**

**..**

**..**

**Rin's Note :**

**Hai hai ini adalah sequel dari I Need You. Saya membuatnya karena banyak sekali yang meminta. Hhu saya terharu sekali karena cerita sebelumnya banyak yang suka. Untuk yang nanyain Oh! My Best Friends, kelanjutannya sedang dalam proses yaa.. saya sedang menulisnya dan mengusahakan agar bisa di publish dalam waktu dekat.**

**Selamat menikmati sequelnya dan semoga suka. Terima kasih :)**


End file.
